Drought
by MCdstrides
Summary: In which Bro is abusive to his two charges, dave and dan, and they have to learn how to cope.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have just turned 12.

So what that your bro wasn't the best, so what that every now and then he hit you or yelled for no reason or forgot to feed you? It just lent him that cool, ironic air of not caring... right? You weren't so sure that was true, but it was still easier to convince yourself of that than to think he actually didnt care.

Up until now, you and him had been strifing and it had been going pretty well. You were getting stronger and faster and only occasionally needed stitches. You were doing pretty good. And your twin brother, Dan, was proud of you for it too. But it went downhill from there, because on your 12 birthday, bro stopped going easy on you.

In fact, everything got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bro, im hungryy" you whined. When youre 12 and havnt eatten all day you pretty much give up all hope of acting like a cool kid.

"Stop fuckin' whining you little shit, you'll eat when ya eat." He scowled at you and took another bite of his grilled cheese. Goddamn you loved grilled cheese, but you'll be damned if bro ever let you have some of his. He was stupidly protective of his food. After he popped the last bite into his mouth, he stood up and headed towards the door. "Be back later lil' man" he called out just before the door slammed shut behind him.

It was December 3rd, your 12th birthday, and it seemed bro had forgotten all about it. Figures. You sulk back to your room and slump on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. About half an hour into your bitch fit, your twin bro Dan opened the door smiling.

The kid was shorter than you, but not by much. You both had the same white-blond hair and red eyes, and you both had similar styles. The only thing was you two were fraternal twins, and Dan was trans. You didnt care, you just wanted Dan to be happy with himself. And fuck if you weren't going to make sure he was. Even in the face of bro not accepting him At All.

"Hey dave, happy birthday" he smiled at you. God you loved your brother.

"Happy birthday to you too, danny boy." you saw his smile twitch wider but not by much. "So whats on the agenda, video games? sneaking some of bros icecream, just flat out not giving a fuck because birthdays are meaningless and bros never actually done jack shit about them since we were like-" you were cut off by the door opening and bro announcing his arrival by yelling for you and dan to 'get in the fuckin' livin room now'.

You both winced at his tone but walked into the living room like hed asked.

"happy b-day, trash babies. Todays the day you celebrate gettin ya fat heads shoved out some bimbos not-so-juicy bits, congrats on doin nothin to acheive this." With that he threw a small pack of cupcakes at you two and strode to his room and started blasting music. you shrugged and opened the pack of cupcakes. It was better than last year for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour or two later, you and dan were interrupted in your game of uno by bro throwing your sword to you with only the words "roof. now" and then he was gone. You grinned because you actually really enjoyed the strifes with bro. It was a good way to get out 12 year old boy agression too.

You grab your sword and bound to the stairs to the roof, calling to dan to come watch. Once you two got there, however, your grin faltered and a wave of nerves washed over you for no apparent reason. Something felt off. Bro wasnt there.

You looked around for him, but it was hardly nessesary, because he spoke. Your head snapped over to the direction the voice came from.

"So yer growin' up now huh" he sneered and jumped down from one of those roof huts where the stairs come from.

You readied your stance, holding the sword out in front of you like a real samuri and nodded.

"Well then i guess its time for ya to learn how ta be a fuckin' man instead of some pussy fag boy" His words kind of confused you, isnt that what youve been doing every day with strifing? you were already the most badass 12 year old in the whole of goddamn texas. Scratch that, the world.

"what do you mean?"

He barked a low laugh and lunged, swinging his sword at you. You only had barely enough time to deflect the blow and spin yourself around so you were facing him. Some thing was definately different.

He lunged again, this time going for a thrust, which you dodged the best you could, but it still managed to cut your side. You used your momentum to carry you around into a sick spin, reaching out with your sword, aiming for bro. But he easily parried you and went in for another thrust. This one looked like it really was going to impale you. You saw your short, 12 year old life flash before your eyes. But luckily the agressive parry put you off ballence just enough to sloppily doge the blade.

Without thinking you swung the blade towards bros leg on the way to the ground and actually managed a small cut. But that was a terrible idea in hindsight, because it just made him mad. Scrambling to your feet, you faced him, sword at the ready. He glared at you from behind his pointed shades and suddenly this whole strifing thing wasnt very much fun anymore. For once, you were actually scared.

It carried on like this for at least half an hour. Maybe more. You didnt have the focus to keep track of time right now. With each passing moment you were getting more and more sluggish. The combination of blood loss and fatigue really was starting to take a toll on you. Eventually, you collapsed onto the surface of the roof, too tired and light headed to move. Bro came towards you to pick you up to your feet again, but you shied away. He was terrifying right now and you were scared to be near him so soon after this. He only shrugged and went back to his room to blast music. Once bro was safely away, Dan came running towards you looking scared.

"dave oh my god are you ok? bro? look at me" he lifted you up into a sitting position and you took a deep breath.

"that was... intense... but im ok just... tired.." you said between breaths.

"want to lean on me?"

"yeah, thanks bro" Dan stood up and helped you to your feet, picking up your sword for you. You both made your way to the bathroom to patch up your wounds and then head to dans room. It was the most comfortable in there, you had to admit. Dan array of soft things coupled with that small space in the closet made it a really nice place to rest. And rest was exactly what you needed.

So after getting cleaned up and collapsing on dans bed, you pulled your twin bro close to you for comfort and fell asleep. When youre this tired, being cool means jack shit. Plus dan was one of the only people you felt you could be completely open with.


	4. Chapter 4

You two were startled awake by bro kicking the door open recklessly. You shied away slightly, still remembering the strife. Honestly he had scared you. You doubted he would kill you but... It was still terrifying.

He strode over to the bed you and dan had been napping on and grabbed your wrist, pulling you away from the soft sheets and your warm brother. You protested feebly, but you were still exhausted.

"broooooooo im tireeeddd" you whined, purposely becoming limp, hoping your dead weight would discourage him.

"suck it up lil man." he said. His voice was suspiciously monotone, even for him.

However you flopping did nothing, and he proceeded to drag you out of dans room and towards his own. This was starting to worry you... He'd only let you in his room a handful of times before, and it took like, weeks of begging before hand. Now he was pulling you there without you even asking? Something was up. But you didn't have any time to wonder because just then he pulled open the door and threw you on his bed.

"bro- what?" sitting up confused you looked around. "why am i in here? you never let me in here."

Bro didn't answer but instead walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. You saw him pause and close it again without getting anything. At this point you were beginning to get scared. What was he doing? Why were you here? Panic rose in your chest, something was Wrong, but you weren't sure what.

Then you heard the clink of a belt buckle. Wait what? Why was bro changing? He turned around and walked towards you slowly undoing his jeans button. Wait wait, you were confused. What was bro doing? Surely... surely he wouldn't..? Would he?

Bro leaned down over you, arms on either side blocking any escape. Now you'd begun to panic. You knew bro was sort of a perv but you never thought you'd be in this situation. You never thought anything like this would happen to you. Least of all by your BROTHERS hand. You hoped to god it wasn't happening and you were just reading too far into a completely innocent situation.

But that wasn't destined to come true because he reached down and undid your belt and jeans. You started to panic more as he pulled the rough fabric down your legs exposing your red boxers. His face was blank but you could feel his shaded eyes raking up and down your body and you felt disgusting and exposed. You just wanted him to stop stop stop and not to touch you.

You didn't realize it but you'd been yelling out incoherent gibberish in your panic and kicking out at bro. Only when he pinned your legs down and almost smothered you in his hand did you stop. This is the man you once trusted with your life. this is the man you actually looked up to. Tears started streaming down your face as the heavy feelings of betrayal and fear hit you like a ton of bricks to the goddamn face as if you were a building in need of demolishing.

the next 20 minutes were a blur of panic and pain. Everything hurt oh god it all hurt so bad. It took all your willpower to not scream in pain, you didn't want dan to worry too much. He was too big you were too small. His hands kept groping your body roughly, making the painful situation worse by leaving red welts when he clawed, and re-opening old and fresh wounds.

And like that he was done. He pulled out, cleaned off, and put his jeans back in place. You laid on the bed not moving, every movement caused a shock of pain to shoot up your abdomen and wherever your skin touched the fabric felt rough and raw. You were vaguely aware of him leaving the room but couldn't bring yourself to check. Everything hurt too much. You tried to hold it back because you were already crying and being loud about it was so uncool, but it didn't work and sobs racked your body. Every jostling breath let out a pathetic wail and made you hurt even more from the movement.

Some amount of time you couldn't be bothered to keep track of passed and everything felt dull. You were barely conscious of anything, what was going on again? Where were you where was dan. Some hands turned you over and a soft voice started talking. You couldn't tell what they were saying but you tried to respond anyway. Nothing coherent came out and it frustrated you but you kept trying. This voice was nice, you trusted it.

After a little bit of this, you felt darkness closing in. But it wasn't that stupid stereotypical death darkness, it just felt like sleep. And, well, after the day you had you felt sleep was well deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the Thing happened, and bro hadn't spoken to you since. I mean you weren't complaining, you were still pretty skittish around him. But you had to keep one eye on him and one eye on your brother dan, just to make sure nothing was happening to him too.

Well with him not talking to you, you could relax just a bit. Not too much, but enough to recover from last week. Maybe. At school you'd been flinching at the slightest touch, especially if it was an adult. The teachers were starting to get suspicious, you could tell. you could see their stupid fucking eyes watching you suspiciously and shit like that. You just knew they were waiting for an excuse to talk to the principal or counselors or some shit.

Though... some sort of help might be... No. Despite everything he was... He was still your bro. You had to just get stronger to fight back properly. Then he'd respect you enough to stop. And then you'd be able to protect dan even better. You'd just have to remember not to flinch too bad when people touched you. Even if it stung your still healing wounds.

You stuck pretty close to dan for the next month. He helped you by being sort of like a comfort object. You loved him so much. Honesty he was one of the only things that mattered to you.

Hes been with you since birth, you cant remember a time when he wasn't just within reach. Well, with the exception of school. You two didn't have EVERY class together sadly. You didn't even care that it wasn't 'cool' to love your sibling this much. If people didn't like it they could go suck some dirty old man balls for all you cared. It wasn't like you were really that cool anyway, you just pretended to be and those suckers in class totally bought it.

Your name is Dave Strider, and damn was being 12 harder than you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as you reached the front door, you got a text from bro. Usually he only texted you if he was going out for a few days or needed you for something. You desperately hoped it wasn't the latter. After last week who knows what he'd want with you.

Well you must have jinxed something because the text read "my room. next 10 minutes." thank god you were already home. He'd probably hit you if you were late.

Dan had an after school club or something you didn't know. He just wasn't with you right now and you were half glad and half upset. Glad because he wouldn't be there to hear or see anything if bro decided to strife or hit you or whatever. Upset because he wouldn't be there to help if that DID happen. Sighing, you unlocked the door and drop your bag next to the couch and headed over to bros room.

The walk down the hallway was way more suffocating that it should have been. You found your feet feeling like they were stuck in some sort of cement or something. But you couldn't keep bro waiting so you just kept going forward.

You had no fucking clue why you were hesitating so much. That was one time, he was probably drunk or on drugs or something. That's probably why he didn't talk to you for a week afterwards. He probably felt bad. Yeah that was it. He was calling you in to his room to apologize. Yeah that was exactly what happened, he wasn't the most sober guy and you all knew it. You could forgive him i mean its not like he did it on purpose if he was high or drunk or something.

You almost managed to convince yourself. But it was enough to get you to softly rap your knuckles on the door. You heard bro call you in and you opened the door, peering into the dimly lit space. There were disgusting fuck puppets known as 'smuppets' everywhere. Along with a lot of tech for making music. It was all brand spanking new and still shiny. Bro always had the latest and best tech. Youd gotten a few of his hand-me-downs and they were currently set up in your room.

"bro? what'd ya want me for."

He pat the bed next to him and you complied. As much as you thought bro was cool and stuff, you were still scared of angering him. One time he'd broken your finger by slamming the door on it. Not to mention the countless bruises and cuts for getting in the way of his raging. Flying glass, and stuff, those kind of things.

Sitting next to him you glanced sideways, trying to study him and see what exactly he wanted. But, like always, he was cool and stoic as ever. You wished someday to be able to appear as if nothing in the world bothered you. And eventually, you wanted to get to the point where nothing actually did. You figured it was a lot easier to be happy if mean names and shit like that didn't affect you.

You two sat in silence for a few minutes and it was kind of uncomfortable. You wondered what exactly he wanted from you.

"uh.. bro?"

"what." he snapped.

"you're the one who called me in here, i was wondering what the fuck you wanted."

"yea, lil man? well i di'n't tell you to talk so shut up."

You grumble quietly and shut up. Bro was being kind of an asshole. More than usual at least.

After another few minutes of silence, bro got up and headed over to the closet to get something. You were curious but didn't bother following him. If he took it out you'd see it no probs. He stood there rifling through a painted black cardboard box for a couple seconds and then pulled out something... fluffy? Oh my god was bro a fucking furry because that looked like a goddamn tail, and not one that was attached to a stuffed animal. You snickered but quickly shut up when bro shot you a glare.

You watched him walk towards you with the tail looking thing. What the heck was he doing. Was he going to recruit you into his stupid furry cult or some bullshit like that? Honestly you wouldn't doubt it he was so weird. Like, the dude had puppets all over the goddamn house, and he made PORN with them.

Cocking an eyebrow at him over your shades you pointedly looked from the tail to his face. But as your eyes rested on the dark shades resting over his, you suddenly got worried. Something was off about his expression. He was smiling but... it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was more sadistic, if you had to put a word to it. Either way it really didn't sit right with you at all.

And ohhh boy would you find out why.

A/N: aaaaa so welcome to my shitty trash fic for shitty trash fans sorry about not adding an authors note for the first few chapters lmao i guess i just forgot. ANYWAY enjoy your angst you sinners.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for the (admitedly minor) wait, anyway, lets shake shit up why dont we

Your name is now Dan Strider. Of course it isn't your birth name, but honestly no one needs to fucking know what it is. Your big bro uses it enough as it is because hes kind of a colossal piece of shit. You see how he treats Dave and you hate it, and that's not even the whole of his nastiness. But there's really nothing you can do, and even if you could, Dave wouldn't allow it for the life of him. Stubborn ass, you loved him.

As previously mentioned, you were at some after school thing. You weren't particularly interested in it honestly but it was something to keep you away from home longer and away from bro. And there were snacks so that was good too.

You tried to convince Dave to join the club with you but he kept turning your offer down every time. He said, and you quote, "nah bro that nerd shit ain't my thing, besides i got wicked homework every day plus my shit comic and some sick jams. can't keep the fans waiting, my dude.". You guess it was valid, and for a 12 year old this school gave stupid amounts of homework.

You sighed as you walked to your after school club. You really worried about Dave when he was home alone. Especially now. You knew what bro was capable of, and it scared you.

You just hope nothing quite so bad happened as when they strifed, and when bro beat him up afterwards. Well, you assumed he beat dave up after. When you found him there was blood running down his limbs and on his back and especially his legs. Plus bruises and scratches or something. Some of the bruises put a nasty taste in your mouth but you didn't know why, so you forgot about it momentarily. After all, your after school club needed a lot of attention.

Dave would be OK, you were sure. He's one of the strongest people you know.

A/N: aaaayyyy motherfuckers, so heres a short chapter from Dans point of view. i realized that yall had no idea who dan was besides 'daves transboy twin' and hes a pretty damn important character in this fic i mean look at how much dave adores him. plus hes got some roles later on thatll need more than a 'side character' vibe for him. so ye expect more chapters from dans POV and maaayyybbbeee bros and a few others. just for an interesting twist idk. gimme feedback yo what do u wanna see up in this shiznit

peace B)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this ones more explicit.  
poor davey

Your name is Dave Strider and you thought bro had been satisfied the first time, but apparently not.

After he approached you with the tail he had told you to "turn around." and when you didn't, he grabbed you and shoved your face into the sheets, his hand gripping the back of your neck. Your shades dug uncomfortably into the bridge of your nose.

You really fucking hoped nothing bad was going to happen. However two minutes later, your pants were dropped along with your boxers and the butt plug end of the tail was roughly shoved in dry. You weren't expecting it, or at least you weren't prepared. The sudden pain made you instinctively try to get away but bro kept a firm grip on the back of your neck, holding you in place. He smacked you across the back of the head and whispered something about disobedience and you just knew it meant something bad. Bro wasn't the nicest guy, hell after these past few days he's proven to be absolutely horrible.

He let go of your neck and you started to lift your head up. This just earned you another smack across the back of the head. Fearing what bro might do if you disobeyed again, you pressed your face back into the bed. Goddamn sadistic asshole you hated him. You hoped he dies in a fucking ditch because even a shitty foster home would be better than this. And it'd be easier to not worry so much about dan.

Wait.

Dan. Oh god how could you overlook this? What if bro decided to do the same to Dan? You could learn to deal with this but you couldn't cope if your favourite brother had it happen to him. A feeling of dread and panic started building in your chest and your breath got unsteady. Fuck you can't cry. Its not cool to cry, plus bro probably wouldn't like it. You didn't want to give him any more reason to insult you.

You hadn't thought about it but what was bro doing? he wasn't restraining you and you didn't really know what he was doing. That worried you. Slowly turning your head in the direction you heard him, you peeked out the sides of your shades. Fuck no. Bros back was turned to you and out of a box he pulled a thick, scratchy looking rope, and some cat ears. He was going to tie you up wasn't he? He was more of a sick fuck than you'd originally thought. Not just because of the ropes but also because he'd use them on YOU of all people. His little brother.

He started turning around and you quickly mashed your face back into the bed. You hoped nothing too bad would happen. But that might just be wishful thinking.

You closed you eyes and pretended to be somewhere else as he roughly grabbed your arms and tied them tightly behind your back in an elaborate knot that included your elbows, completely eliminating any possible movement. The rope dug into your arms uncomfortably, the fibres stabbing your skin. Bro yanked you off the bed and onto the floor by the restraints on your arms. Landing on your ass proved to be fucking painful, because the butt plug hadn't been ordinary, it was one of the ones with three bumps doing down it, and bro had only shoved one it at first. He'd been planning this.

When you hit the floor you cried out in a strangled mix of pain and pleasure. But mostly pain. You hated how whenever you moved the godforsaken plug brushed against a certain spot inside you that felt amazing. It was forcing your body to betray you, you realized as you looked down at your half hard dick. It was small but whatever you were only 12 fuck it. And anyway you didn't have time to be self concious about that. And even if you did, it seemed relatively low on your priority list.

Bro towered over you, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick, the worn denim snaking down to the floor dragging his boxers with them. It was mostly hard by now and he started pumping it slowly to coax it to full length. Reaching down he pulled you to your knees by your hair. It took a lot of effort not to cry out again.

He sat down on his bed in front of you, legs spread and leaning back on his arms. "suck it, dave." he commanded. You pulled a face involuntarily. Dude nasty that was fucking gross. But bro really didn't like your attitude and he leaned forward. "yer gonna do what i say davey or ya gonna taste the fuckin consequences and it ain't gonna be a dick ya hear?" You stared dumbly at his shades. you couldn't see anything behind them but you knew he was glaring at you. He only leaned back again once you nodded

Hesitantly you placed your lips around his head slowly lowering down. You realized empty space might not make bro very happy so you brought your tongue to meet the hard cock. The taste wasn't bad, it just tasted like skin. Plus a little bit of something else but that was probably the dribble of white that came from the tip. Once you got it in as far as it could go without you choking, you started to suck. But it honestly couldn't have been good. You were 12 and had never done anything like this before. Hell, you were too busy with your various social media and avoiding getting hit by bro to even watch porn.

After a minute of this bro got annoyed and grabbed your hair. This was bad. This was very bad oh fuck. You gagged and sputtered as he forced your head all the way down. But with your arms bound you were basically helpless. Bro held your head down for a few seconds before pulling it back up and down in a steady motion. You kept gagging and choking, your eyes were watering and it took all your effort not to throw up. He'd definitely not like that. You hoped this would be as bad as it got but no. As bros breathing got more erratic and soft moans left his lips, he started going faster, his hips even started bucking into your mouth.

It was too late to hold back, you were full on sobbing by now. It hurt your throat it made you want to throw up it was horrible. And he just kept getting faster and faster, harder and harder and you knew he was close and you hope to god he'd pull out before then but luck was definitely not on your side. he pulled out of your mouth as he came, jizz got in your nose and made you cough and sputter as it dripped down your face.

In your efforts to get the offending fluid from your airways, you didn't notice bro go over to close the bedroom door. It was just about time for Dan to come home and apparently bro wanted privacy. You finally felt somewhat better from what just happend, well, sort of. At least you weren't coughing uncontrollably anymore. You sighed and looked towards bro, hiccuping and blinking away excess tears. The door clicked shut, and he started walking towards you.

A/N: yikes, i wonder what'll happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Your name is Dan Strider again, and you'd just returned home from your after school club. You couldn't see bro anywhere so you figured the coast was clear to head to your room.

You took off your shoes and crept down the hall, past bros door, and into your room. It was dark and quiet in there. or it normally would be. You heard some banging from bros room through the wall. Maybe he was punching a punching bag? You hoped so.

Pulling your homework out of your bag you started on it. It was boring as hell but hey it was a way to pass the time. But no matter how much you tried to concentrate, the occasional bangs got more frequent and you heard a soft cry of pain with every one. You knew it was dave but didn't want to admit it. Dave was your twin brother, and he'd always protected you. You couldn't do much to protect him, so you cleaned him up and stuff after strifes and when he got hurt and such. It was a 'thank you' for those times when bro got scary and he'd stuck up for you. Cleaning him up was the least you could do.

Which brought you back to a week ago, on your birthday. Bro had left the apartment, probably to go to a club or something like that. At first you didn't worry too much about dave, he was strong, but after around half an hour you had started worrying your ass off. Even if he WAS hurt it wouldn't've taken him that long to get up and see you.

Before bro left he and dave were in his room. That in itself had made you suspicious but dave would tell you not to worry. The walls were paper thin, however, and you heard daves strangled yelling.

You'd snuck up to bros bedroom door after he'd left and pressed your ear against the painted wood. Through it you heard broken sobs and occasional yelps of pain that could only have been daves. Thats when you'd gone in and found him. You'd cleaned him up with a damp towel and patched up his cuts again. Being a smart kid, you knew what had happened, but you tried to convince yourself it was just bro haing beat up dave anyway.

You can't remember but somehow you'd managed to get dave to your room.

Sighing, you dropped your pencil and grabbed some headphones. They were broken and second hand but they worked well enough for drowning out sound, which was exactly what you needed. You'd long since given up on doing homework. Thinking back to questionable memories would do that to a person.

In the back of your mind, you knew what was happening in bros room. You knew it but were helpless to stop it. The fact that you couldn't protect dave how you wanted to made you upset, so for the time being you'd pretend none of it was happening. You'd pretend bro was watching a horror movie or a bad porn and concentrate on your music. After it was over, you knew you'd go in and help dave clean up, you'd wipe his forehead with a cool rag and wash away any and all blood, and bandage any wounds he'd gotten. You would convince yourself that it was only that dave had been beat up. It hurt you to practically ignore what was going on, but you could do nothing, so it was better in the long shot to just pretend it was something else and deal with the aftermath.

Today had been a long day.


End file.
